At railroad stations or airports, authentication has been carried out using wireless communication, in order to efficiently manage the entry and exit of passengers. When a passenger holds an IC card, a mobile phone with an IC chip, a ticket with a bar code printed thereon, or the like up over an automatic ticket gate, whether or not the passenger is permitted to enter or exit the gate is quickly determined to allow a flap door installed on the automatic ticket gate to open or close.
Furthermore, a technique is known which involves automatic notification, using a second wireless communication scheme, of address information needed for communication based on a first wireless communication scheme. Such a technique allows a communication partner to easily identify the address information compared to the single use of the first wireless communication scheme to make an attempt to establish connection. On the other hand, such a technique may involve unintentional leakage of the address information.